Problemático
by Onodera Sophie
Summary: Quizá si se hubiese dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos por el chico de orbes azules lo habría tenido todo bajo control, tal y como el solía hacer con los improvistos. Pero ya era muy tarde, y en su intento por hacer desaparecer todo eso, las cosas comienzan a ir de mal en peor. HaruxRei, quizá después le agregue drama(?)
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que Rei fue consciente de su no tan normal afición por pensar en Haruka, por la razón que fuese y llegando incluso a lo absurdo, fue en aquella tarde en que, desanimado por que su estilo de nado se limitase al mariposa, había acudido a Rin. Por su mente pensamientos como lograr impresionarlo e incluso, escuchar felicitaciones por parte suya, le hacían emocionarse de una forma que nada tenía de casual.

E incluso antes de eso, recordaba perfectamente estar en la biblioteca y suspirar pesadamente mientras ojeaba libros de natación, buscando una forma de lograr todos los estilos en los que había fracasado.

_"Quiero seguir nadando con Haruka-senpai y los demás."_

Quizá debió darse cuenta a tiempo de las consecuencias de pensar tanto en aquel nombre. En añorar verlo nadar, de esa forma tan hermosa y libre que tenía, y ver sus ojos orgullosos por sus logros, cosa difícil de lograr con lo inexpresivo que era el pelinegro.

- ¡Rei-chan, ya deja de ignorarme!

Un grito de protesta lo saco de sus ahora inútiles pensamientos y fijo su vista en el pequeño rubio que yacía sentado a su lado, ambos a un costado de la piscina, y que hacía pucheros molestos ante su falta de concentración. Rió avergonzado y paso una mano por su cabello mojado, mirando de reojo la piscina y a la razón de sus preocupaciones nadando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Su pulso se aceleró. Y aunque este hecho había dejado de sorprenderle, era un sentimiento ciertamente angustiante.

- Sabes, últimamente andas mucho en las nubes, Rei-chan. -Hazuki sonrió con malicia y ladeó su cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al chico de orbes moradas. Por que sabía de que iba la cosa y no entendía como era el único en notarlo siendo Rei tan evidente, aunque este hecho no le molestara en lo absoluto, por que de esa forma nadie le impediría hacer las cosas más interesantes.

- ¡No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Nagisa-kun! Sabes que siempre estoy pendiente de mejorar y en consecuencia yo...-

- Si si, eso ya lo sé, lo que me gustaría que me explicaras es por que te quedas mirando a Haru-chan cada vez que puedes.

Rei no se podía creer la cara de inocencia que había colocado el chico luego de soltar semejante bomba. En realidad no estaba preparado para explicar algo que ni siquiera el entendía, por lo que se limitó a reír escandalosamente. Lo que no pudo evita fue la temperatura que amenazaba con cubrir su cara de un rojo fuego.

- ¡No digas ridiculeces nagisa-kun! Quizá lo mire de vez en cuando, pero solo me motiva su hermoso estilo de na...-

No alcanzó a terminar su oración para cuando fue empujado repentinamente a la piscina, cayendo de espaldas a esta, soltando gritos de indignación. Y no ayudaba mucho escuchar las risas estridentes de Nagisa, que lo apuntaba descaradamente y se revolcaba de las risotadas.

- ¡Rei! ¿Estás bien, te golpeaste? -La voz siempre dulce y preocupada de Makoto sonó desde muy cerca, bastó con darse la vuelta a través de las aguas agitadas para dar con su porte prominente, que contrastaba mucho con su rostro de ángel. Agitó las manos, restandole importancia.

- N-no ha sido nada, Makoto-senpai, como si eso fuese suficiente para... - Una vez más se encontró con un impedimento y no fue capaz de seguir formulando palabras coherentes, no cuando se topó con la profunda mirada de Nanase, el cual, de la nada, se encontraba firme a un lado de Makoto. Su rostro comenzó a enrojecer otra vez y bajó la mirada, con los alocados latidos de su corazón volviendo a aparecer, mientras las manos que antes se agitaban con naturalidad se detenían y se cerraban en puño.

- Rei-chan, ¿En verdad estás bien?

Ya sabía las verdaderas intenciones detrás de esa pregunta, ya que se trataba de Nagisa. Más enrabiado que avergonzado ahora, caminó hasta la orilla y salió del agua, sabiendo que sus muecas de disgusto dejaban mucho que desear y no eran nada hermosas. Aún sintiendo sus ojos saltones a su espalda, sabiendo que su brillo travieso se apagaría lentamente para dar paso a la preocupación.

Si se veía obligado a responder esa pregunta, pues no, en realidad no se sentía bien. Por que si se detenía a pensar en todos los libros que había leído y en sus conocimientos acerca de casi todo a través de programas y revistas, ya que era un completo nerd ávido de conocimientos, esto tenía mucha pinta de... _Enamoramiento._

- Tengo algo que hacer, lo siento.

Ignoró hábilmente las exclamaciones de preocupación de sus compañeros, a las cuales Gou se había sumado luego de verlo salir de la piscina con una prisa nada normal y casi trastabillando. Quería seguir fingiendo ignorancia, más no podía, no ahora que el único deseo que pasaba por su mente era el de escuchar a Haruka pidiéndole que no se fuera y, por que no, un Nagisa prometiendo no atacar con sus burlas.

Pero conocía al chico de ojos azules, lo conocía tan bien ni siquiera esperó esa reacción en serio. Si se trataba de luchar por conseguir su atención o muestras de afecto tenía que admitir que se había rendido de lleno antes de intentarlo, al menos por hoy se retiraría y pensaría las cosas con calma.

- R-rei-chan... ¡De seguro ahora me odia! - Balbuceaba un horrorizado Nagisa dando vueltas en círculos, ante la mirada divertida y quizá un tanto exasperada de sus mayores. Gou intentaba calmarlo para que fuese y se cambiara, ya que el entrenamiento había llegado a su fin, pero este se limitaba a mirarla con ojos llorosos y volvía a lloriquear. Makoto fijó su vista en Haru y notó que pese a que este seguía, en apariencia, con la misma indiferencia de siempre, algo había variado ligeramente en su expresión. Y compuso una sonrisa dulce mientras reía tiernamente, ganándose la atención por parte de este. La atención de una persona algo molesta.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Oh, no es nada haru.

Tachibana tenía esa excepcional habilidad de ver a través de su indiferencia, vaya don más problemático. Y es que el chico de cabellos oscuros quería evitar a toda costa que supiera sobre su particular interés en cierto chico aficionado a las cosas hermosas.

**Well, subo esto por que la necesidad de escribir de ellos se me ha hecho insoportable ;_; Y y bueno, es el primer fic que subo en muchos años, realmente no se puede esperar mucho, pero agradecería un montón que me mandaran un review, ¡Sea crítica u opinión, todo es bienvenido!**


	2. Chapter 2

No recordaba haber aceptado tan fácilmente una junta de estudios en casa de Haru para esa misma tarde, vaya que había dado pelea, más si se trataba del pequeño revoltoso quien se lo pedía incansablemente. Rei no entendía su urgencia, en aquellas fechas los exámenes estaban aún muy lejanos.

Quizá sus motivos no tenían que ver con aprender a base de su perfecta y envidiable enseñanza. Tomando el envase de su almuerzo con ambas manos y cerradolo celosamente, el peliazul arqueó lo más que pudo sus cejas y miró a los tres chicos que aún degustaban su comida sentados en el lugar de siempre, centrándose en el rubio de ojos rosáceos.

- Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo Rei-chan, ¡Créeme que es una buena idea!

- Pero Nagisa-kun, es muy repentino, tengo que planear muchos de mis métodos y...

- No te preocupes por eso, algo se te ocurrirá. -Se adelantó Nagisa con una sonrisa radiante, mordiendo su pan iwatobi especial lleno de calorías y que hacía a Gou rabiar de una manera impresionante, haciéndole rodar sus ojos derrotado. A veces simplemente no podía decirle que no.

Sin embargo, durante al menos un segundo fue capaz de ver como movía las cejas de forma sugestiva, desconcertandolo al principio y alarmandolo al final, decidiendo entonces que tendría una seria conversación con descarado chico de ojos claros.

- No tienes que lucir así de preocupado, Rei. -Makoto le sonrió y Rei le devolvió algo parecido a una mueca, cosa que le descolocó un poco, pues cuando Nagisa decidía cosas tan repentinas Rei lograba apañárselas de alguna forma. Aunque si lo pensaba bien últimamente estaba de lo más extraño, no sería de extrañar que un problema le estuviese afectando en más de un sentido.

A su lado, un calmado Haru hizo acto de presencia.

- Prepararé caballa para todos. - Si bien el comentario no venía con nada de lo que estaban discutiendo y mucho menos con sus preocupaciones, bastó para que rostro enrojeciera casi imperceptiblemente y una tímida sonrisa hiciera mella en su rostro. No tardó en asentir y durante el resto de la conversación no fue capaz de librarse de los nervios que dominaban su cuerpo, ansiando con ganas probar la deliciosa comida del chico.

Quizá sentirse así no estaba tan mal, alguien como Haru no captaría el cambio en su personalidad y tampoco le interesaría, por lo que estaba a salvo de ser descubierto. No podía imaginar la reacción del amante de la caballa si se llegase a enterar, era capaz de ir y esconderse en una cueva para no salir jamás.

Realmente no sabía lidiar con temas amorosos, era un inexperto total y ahora podía comprobarlo con hecho verídicos.

- ...No puedo creerlo. -

Rei se sentía capaz de ir y tirarle una botella entera en la cabeza al rubio que roncaba y se extendía en el piso con toda la comodidad posible. En sus brazos sostenía un cojín en forma de delfín y lo estrujaba con la fuerza suficiente para dislocar a alguien, y acomodando sus lentes, Ryugazaki pensó que sacarle una foto para futuras referencias no sonaba mal. Sin embargo la idea se disipó rápidamente y, suspirando, miró al anfitrión de la casa, que había aparecido al fin luego de pasar la mayoría de su tiempo cocinando, seguido de un siempre sonriente Makoto. Dedujo que este una vez más había intentado cocinar algo decente y por su aspecto, dedujo que algo habría logrado.

- Haruka-senpai, ¿Puedes conseguir una manta? Está empezando a hacer frío, Nagisa-kun puede resfriarse.

Este asintió y silenciosamente fue hasta las escaleras, subiendo sin apremio, mientras Makoto caminaba hasta sentarse a un lado del chico de gafas y observaba al pequeño nadador dormir, con una mirada llena de cariño paternal. Viéndolo así, tan perfecto y dulce como era, pudo entender por que Haruka jamás había intentado apartar a Makoto de su vida, a pesar de que este prefería mantenerse lejos de los problemas y las cosas que requerían esfuerzo. Prueba de ello era ser parte de aquel club, pues a pesar de que a Haru el agua le causaba un sentimiento único y agradable el nunca habría hecho algo tan conveniente por su propia cuenta.

No pudo evitar suspirar, deseando desde lo más profundo llegar a ser un soporte tal para su compañero.

- Rei, ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿e-eh? -Ladeó su rostro para mirar a un Makoto que desordenaba tiernamente algunos cabellos dorados pero sin apartar la mirada de su persona, atento a sus movimientos sin que se hubiese dado cuenta. Agitó sus manos con algo de vergüenza y llegando a exagerar, como siempre hacía cuando los nervios le dominaban, y es que en ese preciso momento se sentía muy apenado de tener tales pensamientos, ¿Que dirían los chicos si se llegasen a dar cuenta?

_¿Qué... qué pensaría Haruka-senpai...?_

- ¡Es solo que estoy cansado! -Rió sintiéndose estúpido y deliberadamente tomó uno de sus cuadernos, fingiendo tomar atención a cada escrito en el, a pesar de que sabía todas aquellas formulas de memoria. Y es que Makoto pudo ver tan fácilmente a través de sus ridículos intentos por aparentar lo que no era que tomó el cuaderno y lo dejó una vez más encima del montón, llegando a una expresión de seriedad nada típica en el. Rei sintió un escalofrío subir desde su espalda y no pudo desviar la intensidad de su mirada, anonadado.

- Puedes confiar en mi, ¿sabes? -La mano del chico de cabellos oliva se posó en su hombro y dio un suave apretón, como diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Y es que estuvo a punto soltarlo todo, ya a poco de explotar por tantos sentimientos confusos y tanto miedo al rechazo, pero justo en aquel momento el sonido de los pasos bajando en la escalera le heló la sangre, comprendiendo que si hubiese sido más impulsivo Haru habría escuchado lo justo y necesario para comprender su comportamiento.

Sonrió débilmente al tiempo que Nanase pasaba a su lado y colocaba la manta azulada con adornos de peces encima de un inquieto Nagisa, acomodándola bien para que no se la sacara entre patadas. Podía no aparentarlo, pero estaba muy atento al ambiente y la conversación que sus compañeros de equipo estaban llevando, y las palabras que le siguieron a continuación incrementaron sus dudas.

- No es nada de lo que deba preocuparse, Makoto-senpai. -Volvió su atención al chico de ojos oceánicos y preguntó casualmente si la cena ya estaba lista, levantándose con lentitud y su torpeza habitual. Makoto al ver aquella actitud pensó que por el momento no insistiría, pero el asunto parecía tener relación directa con su mejor amigo y necesitaba saber bien de que se trataba todo, simplemente aplazaría la conversación hasta tener el momento ideal. Dio una mirada a los dos chicos que caminaban a la cocina luego de que Haru ofreciera a Rei una probada de su nueva receta, a la que este había accedido encantado, y se fijó en el movimiento nervioso del menor al acomodarse sus gafas, que cada vez le confirmaba lo poco que Rei sabía aparentar.

Más tarde Haru le preguntaría la razón de aquella conversación fingiendo la más vaga curiosidad y Makoto sonreiría divertido, desviando el tema e irritando visiblemente al mayor.

**Bueno, a medida que se me ocurran ideas buenas iré publicando, la verdad es que estos me dan mucho para escribir y después puedo agregar más personajes y parejas, después de todo este es un país libre(?)**

**_yuyuyuoi: _****Espero que este cap te haya gustado también! la verdad es que esta ship merece más amor y yo estoy aquí para dárselo(?) Y si, me dan muchos feels cuando veo a Rei tan preocupado por su Haruka-senpai ;w; En cuanto a las parejas estoy muy tentada por el MakoRin, esos dos juntos son muy adorables uvu Saludos~**


	3. Chapter 3

- ¡Veo que has mejorado mucho tu técnica últimamente! - Rin alzó su brazo con entusiasmo y en un movimiento rápido la colocó encima de los hombros de un agitado peliazul, que jadeaba luego de haber nadado a máxima velocidad y miraba al chico de dientes afilados atentamente. - Mis clases han sido de mucha ayuda, por lo que veo.

- Rin-san, ¿Lo dices en serio? - Rei se encontraba francamente sorprendido ante el repentino ataque de sinceridad de su amigo, el cual difícilmente soltaba comentarios tan alentadores y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió solemne, muy seguro de sus palabras.

Para aquellos que miraban al par en su momento amistoso del día era bastante inusual, siendo que antes ambos chicos no habían mostrado ni el más ligero interés en ser cercanos, se habían limitado a hablar de la forma más formal y hasta considerando cierta distancia. Sin duda aquel tiempo en que Matsuoka había pasado enseñando incansablemente al menor, con toda la paciencia y el esfuerzo que esto significaba al tratarse de alguien incapaz de practicar otros estilos además del mariposa, había servido para acercar a los dos nadadores. Rei sabía que le debía muchísimo, y para Rin era exactamente lo mismo, aunque este no pudiera admitirlo abiertamente.

Desde afuera de la sala de natación, apoyado en la ventana que daba directamente a esta y le hacía pasar casi inadvertido, Sousuke miró hacia los chicos de segundo y tercer año en su mayoría que nadaban efusivamente y reían, poniendo especial enfoque en el par que conformaba su compañero de cuarto y el chico de gafas de los Iwatobi, y pensó que, por más excéntrico que Ryuugazaki pareciera, seguía siendo un buen chico, incluso podía ver en él signos de una persona tímida que escondía su inseguridad en palabras llenas de ego.

Si se detenía a pensarlo, ya hasta se había acostumbrado a su forma de hablar, ni siquiera le molestaba tanto cuando éste reclamaba que algo no le parecía lo suficiente hermoso para usarlo, comerlo, hacerlo, etc. Ahora su completa atención se centró en un Rin que corría hasta Nanase para exigir su carrera acordada y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios inconscientemente, observarlo era una de sus actividades favoritas y no estaba dispuesto a negarlo, mucho menos a él mismo.

- ¡Yamazaki-senpai, yamazaki-senpai! -La voz aniñada del chico de primer año, que comenzaba a conocer muy bien y no por razones precisamente agradables, le hizo desviar la mirada a regañadientes de su amigo de la infancia. Se encontraba a una esquina de la piscina mirándolo con fijeza y ojos bien abiertos, agitando sus brazos para hacerse notar. - ¿Por qué no se une a nosotros? ¡Venga, tengamos una competencia!

- Estoy un poco cansado, Momo, para otra vez será. -Contestó con simpleza, mientras con una mano repasaba discretamente su dolorido hombro y contenía una mueca.

Vaya que jodía estar lesionado, a veces ni siquiera se le ocurrían excusas buenas y era objeto de miradas recelosas. Si bien ya no estaba prestando atención al menor éste seguía bastante deprimido por no conseguir su objetivo, tal y como eran los niños escandalosos y ruidosos cuando se les decía un certero "No", causando que su Senpai apareciera frente a él sin poder evitar compadecerse un poco para preguntarle, con su tranquilidad habitual, si estaba de ánimos para una competencia con su persona, balbuceando que quizá no podría igualar la destreza de Yamazaki pero serviría para que ambos practicaran.

Los gritos llenos de entusiasmo, que en su mayoría coreaban "¡Senpai, definitivamente eres el mejor!" le hicieron preguntarse al chico de cabellos grises si aquella había sido una buena idea, más era tarde para arrepentirse y lo sabía bien, así que se limitó a suspirar y a encogerse de hombros. Bueno, ya se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar un poco a la actitud de su compañero de cuarto, no es como si realmente le molestaran todas aquellas muestras efusivas.

A un lado alejado de la piscina, en la que descansaban dos agotados nadadores, Makoto y Rin respectivamente, el primero debatía entre hablar o no con su ex compañero de secundaria acerca de lo que estaba pensando, ya que no podía acudir directamente a Haru. Decidió que no tenía nada que perder, ya que Rei jamás le había confesado nada y por ende, no le había pedido guardar silencio acerca de nada. Además, también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese equivocado, ¿Por qué no?

- No sabía que fueses tan considerado, Rin. - Se ganó la total atención del aludido y éste, algo confuso ante sus palabras, tuvo que esperar una aclaración. - Antes, le dijiste a Rei palabras muy alentadoras.

Ahora comprendiendo de que iban sus elogios hizo desaparecer a la fuerza su sonrisa, realmente avergonzado de haber sido notado tan fácilmente y su típica faceta gruñona hizo acto de presencia. Se removió algo inquieto en aquel frío piso y se sentó cruzando sus piernas, sin dejar de mirar al frente, mientras con una mano repasaba su barbilla.

- Bueno no… No es que esté siendo considerado. -Intentaba lucir serio y para aumentar su credibilidad, rió con autosuficiencia, como si aquella fuera una idea realmente ridícula y nunca le hubiese dado al clavo, en lo absoluto. - Es que estos días lo he visto muy decaído, solo aplico un poco de sentido común.

- Y eso es muy tierno de tu parte, Rin. - Makoto sonrió e hizo como si no hubiese escuchado ninguna de las excusas del pelirrojo por parecer genial, lo que cabreó a éste de sobremanera, que ahora balbuceaba palabras incoherentes con el ceño fruncido. No lo iba a admitir, en el fondo estaba bastante complacido de escuchar aquello.

- Pero… ¿No crees que Rei está demasiado raro?

- Bueno, quizá esté preocupado por algo que nosotros no sabemos, pero no parece ser tan grave. - La respuesta claramente despreocupado del tiburón le hizo bufar con leve exasperación.

- Bueno… Tengo una idea de lo que podría ser.

En aquel instante fue presa de la fuerte curiosidad que ahora atacaba a Rin, el cual lo miraba como insistiendo, para que escupiera rápido lo que le tenía que comunicar, y tomó impulso para decir lo siguiente, temiendo un poco la reacción que tendría este al escuchar su teoría.

- Creo que a Rei podría gustarle Haru.

La expresión de impacto de Rin ante aquello fue sencillamente épica.

Mientras ambos charlaban aquel tema que aseguraba cosas interesantes en un futuro cercano, el chico de los speedos era arrastrado por el pequeño rubio hasta un costado de la piscina para que ahora ellos tuviesen juntos una competencia, alegaba que ahora era su turno y pedía con el mismo entusiasmo a Haru que tomara los tiempos y dictaminara al ganador. Como siempre Rei tan solo acomodó sus gafas y cedió fácilmente a los caprichos del alegre Nagisa, anunciando con el mismo entusiasmo que él sería el obvio ganador.

- ¡Como ves, Haruka-senpai, mis tiempos han mejorado mucho, seré muy útil para el relevo de este año!

- Tienes razón, te has esforzado mucho. -El misterioso chico de orbes oceánicas curvo sus labios en una sonrisa y, para sorpresa de todo aquel que en ese momento miraba la escena, alzó lentamente su mano para palmear suavemente la cabeza de Ryuugazaki, que rezaba para que nadie notara el rubor violento que había acudido a su rostro mientras sentía las caricias en su pelo y se quedaba sorprendentemente quieto.

Lastima que un descarado rubio no tardó en golpear con una obviedad impresionante sus costillas con su codo, a lo que ya muerto de los nervios Rei comenzó a chillarle que se parara de fastidiar, mientras el pequeño shota se carcajeaba aumentando su pudor hasta límites insospechados.

Haru los miró a ambos con la ceja alzada, sin estar francamente seguro de que había acabado de pasar. A pesar de eso comprendía que aquella había sido una reacción extraña y nada propia de él, pero es que no había podido evitarlo, ansiaba tocar la suavidad de las hebras azuladas de su compañero y a pesar de que no comprendía el por qué, había caído rendido a sus impulsos. Mientras escuchaba el alboroto que sus compañeros a su alrededor observó la mano con la que había palmeado los cabellos de Rei, con un aura de evidente satisfacción y la permanente sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro.

Otra pregunta pasó por su mente, y es que no entendía por qué sus latidos ahora eran más rápidos. Decidió que más tarde consultaría a Makoto y fue de lleno a tirarse a la piscina, quedando de espaldas y flotando pacíficamente en las tranquilas y azules aguas del club de natación de Samezuka.

**Tiempo que no subía capitulo, espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo de mi OTP crack uvu **

**yuyuyoi: Amo cuando bullean a mis personajes favoritos, verás mucho de Rei sufriendo de bullying(?) Y y si, tengo que mantener esencia de Mamakoto, guagua adorable ;v; ¡Espero recibir más de tus reviews, me animan mucho a seguir!**

**_Krissia Snchez:_**** Es una pena que no hayan más fics de esta pareja, me los leería todos :c Woah, gracias! es bueno saber que lo estoy haciendo bien3 ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
